


Small Town Love

by Niina_rox



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I might add more if I think of anything.I hope this is decent, it’s all I could think of for them xDEnjoy!
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 10





	Small Town Love

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more if I think of anything.  
> I hope this is decent, it’s all I could think of for them xD  
> Enjoy!

Chaeyoung could always be found sitting by the lake, reading a book. It didn’t matter what genre it was, she could always get lost in a world created by the author. It wasn’t until one afternoon towards the end of summer, when she noticed something. Or rather someone running and laughing, when she looked up she couldn’t help but, notice they were looking at her. They smiled and, then continued on their way. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure what to think, other than the fact that she’s never seen them before. It wouldn’t be hard to guess she’s curious.

After that she had a bit of trouble getting back to reading, it was the following day. When they met this time they were having, a dip in the lake. It was as they were drying off, “hi I’m Dahyun and, I’m new to town.” Chaeyoung was a little lost for words, “hi I’m Chaeyoung.” It fell quiet sitting beside her Dahyun, couldn’t help but, ask; “do you always come here to read.” Chaeyoung felt a little bit embarrassed, “yeah, it’s always quiet.” A few minutes pass Dahyun laughs a little, “I don’t know how to be quiet.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but, laugh a little “maybe I can teach you.” Dahyun smiled slyly “I don’t know if it will work, but I’d like to see you try.” Since it’s a little after twelve, Chaeyoung is getting a little hungry. “I can show you one of my favourite places to eat,” Dahyun was curious “sure.” A few minutes later they were up, and heading back into town. They walked to a diner it quickly became clear, why she likes this one. As they sat in one of the booths she asked; “how long have you been in town,” it fell quiet “a few days.

I have become lost a few times, I only remembered where the lake was, because of you.” Chaeyoung felt a bit confused “really,” Dahyun nodded “I knew I had to meet you.” With that she blushed a little, a few moments later her mum appeared with, a plate of her favourite food. “Thank you mum” Dahyun smiled a little, “you’re welcome.” She looked at her “who’s your friend,” “this is Dahyun she just moved to town.” She smiled “it’s definitely a nice place to live,” then “is there anything you’d like? It’s on the house.”

That surprised her Dahyun simply ordered a drink, since she wasn’t sure what she wanted. When they were alone “I see why this is your favourite place,” Chaeyoung smiled a little before having some of her food. Of course, she asked Dahyun os she wanted any, after a while she put it out there. “Would you like a tour of town, to ensure you don’t get lost.” Dahyun smiled “I would that sounds like a good idea,” as they walked around. Chaeyoung showed her the good spots, once they were done she walked her home. 

Dahyun was quick to get her number.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

A few months later.

Chaeyoung has developed feelings for Dahyun, and it’s obvious that she doesn’t know how to tell her. So, she simply keeps it to herself, things change as they’re sitting in class. “It’s almost time for our annual talent show, you have perform in a group or by yourself.” Dahyun got the idea she gently tapped her on the shoulder, with a bright smile she said; “we should do something together.” It would be the perfect thing, Chaeyoung smiled a little “yes, we should.” It falls quiet “you have six weeks to come up with something.”

A few minutes later the bell went, “what do you think we should do.” Chaeyoung was focused on walking, “I don’t know” Dahyun felt a little concerned. “Are you okay” she stopped at her locker, “yeah, I’m fine” of course, she wasn’t convinced. It was quiet between them for a few minutes, “how about we do a song and dance.” Chaeyoung pictured them dancing, she couldn’t stop the smile on her face. Dahyun laughed a little “you like that idea,” she quietly added; “I like the idea of dancing with you.” 

They moved to the cafeteria which was, a little loud thanks to the other students. They’re happy that it’s lunchtime, and that they only have one more class. The next day they told their teacher, they’d perform together. “I’m so happy that it’s Friday” Chaeyoung smiled happily, “so am I” it falls quiet. As they wander the halls Dahyun asks; “can I stay at your place this weekend? I really don’t want to be home alone.” Chaeyoung simply looks at her, “you know you don’t have to ask. Besides I know my parents won’t mind.”

Dahyun cheered “we can come up with our song, and our dance” she wasn’t aware of just how excited Chaeyoung felt. Before the weekend passes, they come up with an original song. 

The following week, came the dance idea. Practice was fun and, exhausting but they enjoyed it. All the while Chaeyoung is practicing her confession, and hoping that Dahyun will feel the same. It’s lucky that they have decent places to dance, but soon that isn’t enough. Dahyun decides they should practice outside, “I don’t know if I’m ready to dance in public.” She wasn’t surprised when her friend smirked, “why? You know it will be fun.” Chaeyoung sighed “of course, you say it will be fun, I have to see it to believe it.”

Dahyun laughs a little she grabs her phone, and speaker and then grabs hold of Chaeyoung’s hand. “Come on” she let herself be dragged outside, they find a nice place. It’s a little quiet but, it’s not secluded. She waits until Dahyun has started the music, they start out slow. Before getting really into it, that’s when Chaeyoung forgets the world. As they continue they become closer, and move as one. Unaware that a few people have stopped to watch, as the first song comes to an end. Time slows down, and Dahyun kisses her.

Chaeyoung is stunned, she blushes furiously. That’s when they notice simply because, the handful of people clap. Dahyun simply says; “there’s a little more,” with that Chaeyoung comes back to reality. They dance more and, become close once more. This time when Dahyun kisses her she giggles a little, and then proceeds to run away. Chaeyoung grabs her friends phone and, follows her it isn’t hard to find Dahyun. She doesn’t stop the words that come out, “why did you kiss me” Dahyun takes her phone.

“I’m gonna say I was caught up in the moment,” Chaeyoung feels a bit disappointed. “Okay” somehow she finds the confidence, “I want to try something.” They’re face to face, Dahyun feels a little nervous. It’s Chaeyoung’s turn to kiss her, she can’t say she was caught up in the moment. They both wrap their arms around each other, after a few minutes they pull apart a little. “Okay, so maybe it’s a little more than that,” Chaeyoung laughs a little. She’s about to confess when they hear, “Dahyun what is going on here.”

It falls quiet. Neither of them say a word, as her mother comes closer. Dahyun simply says; “what do you think is going on,” they part when her mother tries to grab her arm. “Don’t” it’s not the right move, “I think you two have become too close.” Dahyun feels frustrated “why do you have a problem with it,” she doesn’t say anything else as she walks away. She looks at Chaeyoung “you two should be ashamed,” they stare at each other. “I don’t care what you think I’m happy, and so is Dahyun and, that’s what matters.”

Then she walks away, it isn’t until they reach her place. When she finds Dahyun sitting quietly in the backyard, she sits beside her. “I’m going to distract you by saying, just how much I like you.” Dahyun smiles a little but, she doesn’t look at her “you are so much more than my best friend. You are everything I could ever ask for,” she sheds a few tears. “I wasn’t sure you would feel the same,” Chaeyoung holds her hand. Which causes her to smile like a fool, “I am so happy that you do.” With that she says; “I think we should dance.” 

Their friends find out the next day. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Before they know it, it’s time for the show. Chaeyoung knows her parents are coming, she also knows they’ll be in for a little surprise. Dahyun doesn’t know if her parents are coming, since they’ve barely spoken the last few weeks. Chaeyoung holds her hand as they wait backstage, everyone looks interesting dressed up. They look good in the outfits they chose, after a few groups and some solo stages. It’s their turn they walk onto the stage, and wait for the curtain to go up. “We got this” Dahyun tries to laugh quietly.

She _almost_ fails.

The curtain rises they take their positions, the music starts they put their heart into this dance. Their friends cheer them on, and so do her parents. It comes to the bit where they become close, Dahyun kisses her..cheek as the song transitions. So they continue the rest of their choreography, once they’re done they can’t stop smiling. It’s pretty obvious they both have an adrenaline rush, Dahyun pulls her into her arms. “That was so much fun” she ends up saying, it louder than expected. Causing Chaeyoung to giggle.

”It certainly was” they hold each other, for a couple of minutes “let’s get changed.” They then wander out and, watch a few of the performances. As the show ends and, everyone cheers. They’re spotted by their friends, “you were amazing” they both smile like fools. “Thank you” Sooyoung puts it out there, “it’s safe to say a lot of people know about you two.” Dahyun doesn’t mind “yeah,” soon Chaeyoung’s parents find them. “That performance was wonderful” she’s hugged by her mother, her dad looks proud.

The place is almost empty save for their little group, they can’t miss Dahyun’s parents. It’s obvious they want to talk to her privately, she’s a little hesitant as she goes to them. They head outside Chaeyoung waits, for her girlfriend. It’s close to ten minutes later, when she appears. At first she doesn’t give anything away, but ends up smiling a little. “They wanted to tell me that, they’re proud of both of us. That they loved the dance, and that they’re happy for us to be together.” Chaeyoung wrapped her arm around her, “that’s good.” 


End file.
